Aragorn & Arwen
by princesim
Summary: Aragorn & Arwen's stories.


Chapter I - Arwen's return

Leaves blew over the pathway when a troop of elven riders approached the gates of Rivendell. In front rode Elrond, lord of Rivendell, together with his two sons Elladan and Elohir. Behind them came Glorfindel and Estel, who both wore armor their stained with orc-blood. About thirthy elves on horseback followed through the gates on their way toward the stables. Their raid had been thoroughly effective, though the company mourned with their loss of two of their half-elven brothers.

"You fought well today, Estel.", lord Elrond smiled as he climbed of his horse. "A young man as strong and proficient as you shows great promise. "  
"Thank you my lord.", Estel bowed in gratitude of the recognition he received.  
Elrond left the stable pondering on his apprentice's well-mannered traits, sighing contently with another day of hard work.  
"More and more orcs come each day to defile these lands.", Elohir sighed. "As are there more orcs for us to hunt down.", Elladan smiled at his brother.  
"Their armor is thicker and their fighting is becoming more cunning.", Glorfindel warned, making him clearly the wisest among his company.  
Estel cared for his horse who had served him well. While the skill of his elven brothers in battle was unmatched, he had grown an experienced horseman as of late.

That evening, the skies opened and the blood of their hunt was washed away in a shower of rain.  
Estel wandered through the halls of the palace. Although he knew every corridor, roaming around the artifacts of old felt inspiring and adventurous.  
He stood before the portraits of Anarion and Isildur, proud and honorable Numenorean men, a likeness of which he often dreamt to achieve.  
Estel woke from his daydream when he heard footsteps approaching.  
"I was there in the great battle, along with Isildur, the high king of the realms of men.", Elrond said as he stood beside him.  
"He fell in battle when the dark lord Sauron slew him. Yet he resisted bravely by cutting off Sauron's hand, thus parting him from the ring that wielded his power."  
"I then followed him in the heart of the mountain, to cast away the ring of power in the fire once and for all. But the ring survived, and it turned Isildur to it's will, corrupting him until his death. "

Estel bowed his head in discontent, clinging to his sword as he listened to the tale of Isildur.  
Elrond took pity in him, "We are not all like Isildur, who's weakness let him to his downfall. "

"I would see the kingdoms of Men restored, as protector of the realm and high king as Isildur once was. But that time is over, and all that once was is now lost. "

"Your father, as you know, was a great warlord known to many of us here. He was Arathorn, son of Arador. Chieftain of the Dunedain, remnands of the forgotten kingdoms of Men."  
"Your mother, Gilraen, at the death of her husband, brought you here when you were still a newborn child. She feared the outside world would harm you, so she sought refuge here in Rivendell, where she has kept you safe till this day. "  
"You are Isildur's rightful heir, do not forget the power that runs through your bloodline."

After midnight, Aragorn looked upon his mother who was sound asleep, adjusting her blanket while she dreamt. Without making a sound he packed his belongings, along with his sword, shield and spear. He chose to leave Rivendell for the time being, on the hunt for a bitter revenge, disappearing unnoticed in the shadow of the night.

The song of elves echoed among the trees around the path towards Rivendell. Aragorn had taken another path, crossing the forest from a much higher location. He would soon reach the rivercrossing through the Bruinen river. In the distance, he watched as an elven caravan rode quietly towards Rivendell. He smiled upon the fair sight of singing elves in their elegance.  
To his left another group appeared. Hidden behind a tree he saw a band of orcs climbing down the hillside, sneaking through the forest unseen. They were going to the elves down below.  
Aragorn drew his sword and charged upon the orcs without hestitation, surprising the group of intruders with his deadly blade. He threw his spear that pinned an orc archer to a tree and continued to slay twelve orcs in close combat. Them he hunted down five orcs that fled the battle with his knife and bow.  
The elves of the caravan rushed forward as they heard the orc screams, wondering what it was that frightenend them in such way.  
After the lights of the elves dimmed in the distance, Aragorn gathered the orc bodies, pilled them up and burned them, as well as claiming their pillage of gold and other treasure for himself.  
He traveled further south, tracking the orc footprints to their origin.

The morning sun rose over Rivendell with joyeous news, lady Arwen had returned. The foremost elders and ranked officials of Rivendell gathered at the gate plaza to welcome her home. Lord Elrond, Arwen's father, carried her off her white horse and embraced her, thankful of her safe return. She came west at the request of her father and like many of her kind, in search of safe harbor of the growing threat in the east. The perril of Celebrían, although it happened many years ago, was still remembered among the elves of this day.  
The elves of Rivendell celebrated Arwen's homecoming with food, music and tales of old, taking comfort in their familiar cultures. It brought Elrond joy to see Arwen well and happily smiling.

Aragorn reached far beyond the borders of Rivendell, further than he had ever travelled on his own. He followed the orc tracks till the foot of the Misty Mountains. That evening, the ground moved with drums in the ground. He saw a squadron of orcs coming out of a mountain cave, followed by a small army of orcs marching landinwards. There were too many for Aragorn to take on alone, so he left to spread word of the orc sighting. His spying had not gone unnoticed, because deep in the night Aragorn woke to the sound of a beast approaching. He stood in an open field facing a wargrider scout.  
He picked up his spear and shield, charging upon the warg, because he knew fighting was the only way to survive. The longspear swung over the warg and cut the orc rider off it's saddle, but the warg threw Aragorn to the ground. Aragorn struggled to climb back on his feet, holding back the warg with his shield and pierced his spear through the thick hide of the beast as soon as it charged upon him.  
With the death of the warg by his hand, Aragorn traveled north back to Rivendell.  
After washing himself in the river Bruinen, he crossed the borders of the valley and rushed toward the gates. The evening had fallen when Aragorn met Elrond in his throneroom, speaking of the orcs that spread throughout the lands at night. Lord Erlond placed his hands on Aragorn's shoulders, "Don't bring yourself in danger so easily, it would be most unfortunate if we lost you."  
"I will send forth my sons at my earliest convenience, you may ride with them once you've had some sleep. ", Elrond continued.

Aragorn woke during the night, warming up by the fire, lingering in thought of his fate as heir of Elendil. He walked through familiar pathways overlooking the forest. His mind still half in slumber, wandering through the leaves of the forest. He sat down by a small waterfall decorated with statues of Beren and Lúthien. He brushed off the leaves from each statue and washed his face with the water from the pond before him. His eyes opened and looked upon a woman sitting by the water. Her curled dark hair flowed in the wind, brushing against her glowing cheeks. A kind smile rested upon her face, with honest eyes that made Aragorn believe he was in a dream. He closed his eyes, kneeling before her, as he thought she was lady Lúthien.

"Rise, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. ", Arwen spoke as she held his chin in her hands.  
"I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. ", she spoke as Aragorn briefly looked in her fair eyes.  
"Sit down and rest now. Tell me why your mind is troubled. ", Arwen comforted him.

Aragorn gazed upon the moonlight that fell upon the waterfall and began to speak.  
"My forefathers were once kings of Men in these lands, mighty and honorable lords who kept the peace throughout the land. "  
"Now those kingdoms of old are long forgotten, all sorts of evil is spreading throughout the land and the elves, your kin, are leaving by the western harbor. "  
"I fail to see what hope I could give this world, other than dying in battle as my father did. "

"My father spoke to me about you. You are the heir to the throne of Gondor. Born with the blood of the kings of Numenór."  
"And you were the one who saved my life. You bravely slew the creatures who followed our caravan. I am in your debt."  
Arwen looked in his eyes and saw that Aragorn's heart was true and untouched. "Keep faith, let us find hope together. ", she encouraged him.  
She sat down on her knees, taking Aragorns hands in her own, placing a ring around his finger.  
"This is the ring of Barahir, and once of Beren, the heirloom of your family."

Aragorn looked at the ring around his long fingers, with jewels sparkling in the night.  
He turned to Arwen and looked in her eyes. "For the first time in my life I do not feel alone."  
"As do I.", Arwen smiled in relief. "Hope has already come to you."

That night, Arwen remained in Aragorn's arms till the early morning came.  
Aragorn brought her home to her father and went on his way to visit his own mother.


End file.
